<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Punk and The Intern by JaneyKatherineHummingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263681">The Punk and The Intern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird'>JaneyKatherineHummingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Drugging, F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets attacked and her Soulmate comes to the rescue. Turns out, they’re both feisty rascals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Punk and The Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompts: I’m going to take care of you, okay?<br/>
I could kiss you right now. </p><p>“Just once, I would like to have a normal day out...without….threat of kidnappings! Is that too much to ask?” Darcy panted as she ducked around a corner and hid behind some dumpsters, trying to catch her breath. She was beginning to deeply regret her life choices, specifically, working around a group of people that had a LOT of enemies. </p><p>“We should get compensated for this,” she grumbled, straining to hear if her pursuers were still on the trail. It had been just a simple plan: take an off day and go visit the zoo and be free from responsibilities and stresses of superhero wrangling. She’d felt someone following her and quickly changed course, but soon realized there were at least three creepy dudes following her. This wasn’t just some random stalking. She was being targeted for Avenger bait again. </p><p>“If I had a lick of common sense, I’d get a real job out west somewhere away from this crap.” She’d often griped. “But no, I had to get myself too attached here.” </p><p>Willing her racing heart to calm down, she gripped her taser and hoped there wouldn’t be anymore of them. She was almost out of charges. </p><p>Three more of the creepy dudes ran past her hiding place, and she held her breath. For a second, she thought they hadn’t noticed her, but then they slowed and she knew she was in trouble. </p><p>“I’m not gonna get taken without a fight!” She whispered fiercely, pulling out her taser. She used up the last two charges on two of the thugs, but more had joined the chase and now she was hemmed in. She sure hoped the Avengers had heard the distress signal she’d sent out five minutes ago, but it was looking like it might be too late.</p><p>“You gonna come with us quietly or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?” Snarled creepy thug number one. </p><p>Darcy clenched her fists.</p><p>“The hard way, you bastards,” she growled, ready to throw down as best she could. </p><p>“Very well.” There was a click and Darcy suddenly felt something pierce her neck. She reached up and pulled a small dart out, realizing she’d probably been drugged. </p><p>She gathered her strength and violently kicked the man in the crotch. The other man got ready to fire again, but never got the chance. </p><p>He was knocked down by a viciously thrown red, white and blue shield. Seconds later, the shield’s owner appeared and took care of the other attackers, knocking the crap out of them with an ease that was terrifying and impressive. </p><p>Darcy was feeling awestruck, but also very woozy from the drug kicking in. Slowly, she sank down on the ground, muddled thoughts whirling in her head, mainly revolving around the fact that Captain America had just saved her ass. </p><p> In seconds, he was kneeling beside her, looking her over for injuries. </p><p><i>That was glorious! I could kiss you right now,”</i> She breathed, staring up into his very handsome face. (That jaw! Those eyes! The cheekbones!) He looked downright shocked at her words, and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally spoke.</p><p>
  <i>I’m going to take care of you, okay? Where are you hurt?”</i>
</p><p>“Drugged me,” she gasped out, weakly beaming when she recognized the words he’d said. Unfortunately, she got no further before the world went black.</p><p>Darcy woke up to see Jane sitting beside her bed, looking at her with much concern.</p><p>“Darcy, I’ve been so worried. Are you okay?”
</p><p>“Think so,” she managed. “They drugged me, but that’s all I remember. I had a lovely dream that Captain America is my soulmate and rescued me. He’s so hot when he kicks ass, It made me all googly-woogly inside. How long will I have to stay here?”
</p><p>Jane laughed at her friend’s ramblings. “They want to keep you overnight for observation just to be on the safe side, but it looks like the drug was just a basic sedative. As for the soulmate thing, I don’t think what you saw was a dream, Darce. Steve brought you in and he was all dazed, mumbling something about his Soulmark. He’s set up shop outside, waiting to talk to you. Do you want me to bring him in?”</p><p>“Uh….sure.” She nodded, swallowing nervously and rubbing at her side, where her words marked her. They didn’t feel any different, but she had this strange feeling inside that a connection had been made. </p><p>“Ugh, I look horrible, Jane,” she complained out loud. “He’ll probably think I’m a hag and run away.”</p><p>“Not even remotely,” spoke a new voice. “Hi, I’m Steve.”
</p><p>Darcy looked up into a gorgeous face that quite frankly took her breath away.
</p><p>
  “Wow!” she whispered. “Did I really say YOUR words, or is the universe just messing with me?”
</p><p>“You said them alright,” he grinned, lifting up his wrist so she could see in her handwriting <i>“That was glorious! I could kiss you right now.”</i></p><p>She felt her cheeks flush. She, Darcy Lewis, was the Soulmate of this perfect specimen of manhood? How?
</p><p>“Mine is on my side.” she told him, nudging at the hospital gown to expose her own words. “I always suspected my soulmate would be the sweet, helpful type. Looks like I was right.”
</p><p>“I dunno,” Steve said sheepishly. “I can be a bit of a punk and a pain in the ass sometimes. Just ask my friends.”
</p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard stories,” she told him with a big grin. “They only made me want to meet you more.” 
</p><p>He raised his flawless eyebrows.
</p><p>
  “So you have a thing for reckless little brats who live dangerously?” He asked teasingly.
</p><p>
“One, at least,” she responded. “That was really hot, the way you demolished those goons.”
</p><p>
  He blushed again and quickly deflected. “You’d already taken down most of them. They’ve all been taken into custody and are being questioned as we speak. Natasha will get them to talk. If she can’t, no one can.”
</p><p>
  Darcy grinned at the thought of Black Widow reducing the thug dudes to terrified, blabbering, whimpering messes. 
</p><p>
  “I almost wish I could see that, but quite frankly, I’m much more content spending some quality time with my soulmate. So sit your very fine ass down and tell me about the real Steve. I know there’s much more to you than the Captain America image.”
</p><p>Steve obeyed with a boyish smile that did funny things to Darcy’s pulse. Oh, yeah, this soulmate thing was going to be VERY delightful, indeed.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>